


The Dream of the Amateur Dictator

by Wotwotleigh



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, WODEHOUSE P. G. - Works
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wotwotleigh/pseuds/Wotwotleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie witnesses a disturbing interaction between Spode and Sir Watkyn Bassett. Written for the Indeed Sir Weekly Drabble Challenge (prompt: TENTACLES!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream of the Amateur Dictator

Spode gaped like a halibut that has been chivvying the local hermit crabs with uncustomary gusto. “It’s incredible, Bassett! May I touch it?” 

The old beak could barely contain the tremor in his voice. “If you must, Roderick, but for heaven’s sake, be careful! It’s delicate.” 

I lingered long enough to see Spode’s sausage-like fingers groping for the object, but silently oiled out before they hit home. 

“Jeeves,” I said, “I have seen too much.” 

“Indeed, sir. Sir Watkyn’s latest acquisition, while skillfully rendered –“ 

“Tentacles, Jeeves!” 

“Yes, sir. A motif first popularized in the Edo period, as I understand.”

**Author's Note:**

> (The inspiration for this drabble can be found [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dream_of_the_Fisherman's_Wife). NSFW! Run away! Run awaaaay!)


End file.
